


情难自禁

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*我流垃圾小车*可以看做情非得已的番外 也可以当做独立的短篇





	1. 上

纽特手上还握着手机，电话没挂，他从酒吧后门出来，一下子就看见了正低头在抽烟的忒休斯。他靠着那堵涂满涂鸦的墙，微微弓起背，他吐出一口烟，隔着那道白茫茫的雾，抬头看到了纽特。“嗨。”忒休斯微笑着说道。他抬起手，身上那件白背心着实是大了几个码，腋下空荡荡地，露出大片纹着哥特字体和扭曲符画的黑色纹身。纽特盯着他的动作，下意识皱起眉毛，他吸吸鼻子，手揣进口袋里，别扭地说道：“你找我有事吗？”

“你怎么想着来看我的演出？”忒休斯淡淡地问道，半眯起眼睛抽口烟，偏过头打量着纽特，哼声道，“我以为你会更乐意躲着我。”

明明现在正值夏日，即便身处夜晚，却还是闷热，仿佛有场暴雨在酝酿。纽特看着忒休斯的眼睛，一双蓝灰色的眼睛，就在不久之前，他曾感叹造物主的神奇：那双蓝灰色的眼睛澄清地如同雨后的天空，毫无杂质，当你直直望进去，你能短暂地窥探到一种纤细、破碎、说不出话的美感，就像是一颗巨大、漂亮、会镶嵌在里昂大饭店的顶端的水晶在你眼前破碎。纽特讪讪地挠挠头，干巴巴地道：“事实上，是我朋友带我来这儿的，我并不知道你在这里演出。”而他甚至不知道忒休斯还在玩摇滚，从“那件事情”之后，他们之间的交流就只剩下了每年的圣诞贺卡。

忒休斯缓缓走过来，这次那口烟直接大片大片地侵袭着纽特的鼻腔。纽特不喜欢烟味，可这一次他却诡异地、奇怪地放纵着忒休斯看上去有些任性的举动。

这很神奇，毕竟在他的印象里，忒休斯斯卡曼德，他的哥哥，那位在他们之中更为年长、古典音乐年轻一辈中的领头羊的斯卡曼德，从来都是克己复礼的道德楷模，而不是像现在这样——他的头发染成了绿色，以往用发胶固定好的头发此刻正乱着，有一缕小卷毛调皮地垂在他的额头前，身上有几处纹身，左耳有一个十字架模样的耳钉，大拇指和食指之间正夹着一根烟。

上帝，这还是忒休斯嘛？纽特又想到方才那个站在镁光灯下，尽情、放肆歌唱的忒休斯，那个迷人的要命，像是诱惑船员的塞壬的忒休斯。那个忒休斯，崭新的、他从未见过的忒休斯。纽特想到，他不自觉吞咽下一口口水，喉结上下移动。

忒休斯当然知道纽特此刻正在想些什么，他灭了烟，笑了笑，看上去放纵又动人，刚表演完的嗓子还带着一丝丝沙哑低沉，凑到纽特眼前，饱满性感的嘴唇正好悬在纽特的嘴前一厘米。他说：“那就给不小心闯入梦游仙境坏孩子一个吻吧。”

那一厘米的距离随着话音刚落，便转瞬即逝。

事实上，这并不能称之为一个“吻”，忒休斯只是轻轻地来回触碰着他的嘴皮，像个还没学会接吻的小屁孩。纽特却尝到了忒休斯口中的烟味，并不呛人，带着一些些薄荷的清香，也许忒休斯抽的是女士薄荷烟，但他还尝出了小麦的香味。而纽特比他自己想象得要更食髓知味。

忒休斯仔细看着纽特的反应，他像是发现了什么样的，感叹了句上帝，眼睛亮晶晶的如同在沙滩发现宝藏的孩子，手却下流地抓住纽特的手，将其往他的臀部上挂。他震惊又愉悦地说道：“老天，纽特，承认吧，你渴望我。”

纽特默默地看着他，手忍不住地开始揉搓忒休斯臀部的软肉。与此同时，那句卡在他喉咙里多年像生锈的鱼刺的话也并非他料想中的难以说出口。

一切都如同顺理成章。纽特着迷般地亲吻在忒休斯长长的眼睫毛上。“是的，你抓到我了。忒休斯。”他说道，“我渴望你。我想操你。”

-TBC-


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *我流垃圾车  
> *人物OOC

忒休斯环上纽特的脖子，松垮垮地挂在纽特身上，恍若一个大布袋或是树袋熊，他在他耳边呼了一口绵长又婉转、温暖的气息，咬住纽特的耳垂。“好啊，我允许你。”忒休斯贴在纽特耳边说道。这时他倒是既像个放荡的婊子，又像巡视自己领土的君王。他的嘴角挑起一个捉摸不透的弧度，小口地啄着纽特的后颈，他接着再次说道：“我允许你干我。”

像是一位技艺不精的厨师将煎饼翻了个面，纽特显得有些粗暴、急躁，他拽住忒休斯，将他背过身抵在墙上，自己则开始隔着对方那件形同虚设的宽松白背心，拉起一个角，从忒休斯露出的漂亮颈部往下细碎地亲吻着，他稍稍侧过身，借着暗淡的黄色的光打量起忒休斯身上的纹身。他想，他被这些诡异、莫名的符咒也好，巫术阵也好，彻底迷住了。“而这恰巧是个迷情咒，不是嘛？”纽特难得笑着揶揄道，啃噬着、舔着、亲吻着那大片的纹身，手不安分地在对方身上游走，如同在魁地奇球场上的游走球。

明显，忒休斯被对付爽了，他顾不上调侃几句纽特的揶揄，事实上，他甚至来不及吞下那口唾液，只能让它不由自主地顺着下巴往下延伸，他的舌头微微探出，又被纽特捕获。

他们又开始接吻，一个黏糊糊属于成年人之间的吻，一开始这个吻恍若是野兽的博弈，纽特的嘴皮甚至破了一个小口，但他们谁都不在意铁锈的味道，事实上这让他们更兴奋、刺激了，紧接着又像是激烈战斗之后的柔情似水、水乳交融。两个人的嘴唇紧紧缝合在一块儿，像一个牢不可破誓言。

纽特的手绕过忒休斯纤细的腰，在对方的胸前却触碰到了一个冷冰冰的、金属制的环。他饶有兴趣地摆弄、拉扯着，满意地听着忒休斯不自觉发出的倒吸声。“这是什么时候穿的？”纽特问道，“上面有刻什么字嘛，我的哥哥。”

忒休斯喘息着，嘴巴无意识地张开一个小口，断断续续地说道：“很早很早以前了…在‘那个晚上’之后的第二天吧…”他侧过头，背部弓出一个完美的弧线，仔细感受着纽特温暖、有粗糙茧子的手指揉捏着、小力气抠弄着他的乳头，牙齿咬住下嘴唇，这才没能让舒爽的呻吟泄露。“上面刻着‘力’。”忒休斯回答道。他看出纽特的不解，才接着解释道：“因为‘牛顿在上’。”

“邓布利多和我说，不能让悔恨陪伴你一生。”纽特缓缓说道，“坏孩子会得不到圣诞礼物的。”

没等忒休斯反应过来，他就扯下他的裤子，借着忒休斯嘴边的唾液，做简单的润滑之后便将自己蓄势待发的性器嵌入对方的身体。他听见身下之人发出一声失神的呻吟声，这时才附在忒休斯耳旁说：“我骗过你，忒休斯，你知道吗，我忘了跟你说——”

“——我整个青春期的春梦对象都是你在我身下辗转。而现在我得到了我那年没拿到的圣诞礼物。”


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *人物OOC OOC OOC  
> *我流垃圾车

纽特握住忒休斯的胯部，一下又一下地挺入。忒休斯的手扶着墙，翘起臀部，手上戴着的铁质的手环随着纽特的动作晃动着，发出清脆的响声。“我想看看你的脸。”他说道，眼神迷离如同街上的霓虹灯。纽特的眼睛有些红，他抱住忒休斯的大腿，让对方挂在自己的腰上，之后便将人往墙上顶，与此同时，他的性器进入到了更深的地方。他想，如果忒休斯有子宫的话，这时他应该操开了对方的子宫口，而这个想法让纽特更硬了。

“你说你会怀孕吗？”纽特脱口而出问道，他的阴茎也正开拓在忒休斯的甬道，像哥伦布在美洲插上第一面旗。他不依不饶地继续问着：“会吗，忒休斯？”

忒休斯揽住纽特的脖子，此时，就好像他全身的重量都靠纽特的那根阴茎支撑，快感从脊椎骨开始逐渐往上漫，令人战栗的电流流过全身，他的脚指头差点抽筋，整个人被情欲、膨胀的欲望所支配，而现在，忒休斯仿佛没了纽特的老二，便会像只被猎人枪杀的鸟狠狠坠到地表。“那就这样让我怀孕吧…”他贴在纽特的耳根子旁慢吞吞地说道，声音里带着情欲的沙哑婉转，近乎撒娇讨好地说着。

“如你所愿。”伴随着纽特的回答的是一次更猛烈的进入，如疾风骤雨，暴雨倾盆，他低头咬住忒休斯的乳头，像婴儿吮吸母亲的乳汁那样对待忒休斯的奶子。“我是个写关于动物小说的作家，我知道他们的所有习性，而雌性会在受孕过后分泌、储备乳汁来哺育即将到来的幼崽。”纽特不紧不慢地说道，抬头看向忒休斯，他的哥哥已经快要承受不住重重折叠的快感，眼角早已沁出生理性泪水，线条分明的脸庞上多了几道泪痕和口水印，漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛此刻则因为他的操弄罩上了朦胧的、色情的、诱人的迷雾。每个人心底都有一只野兽，纽特垂下眸子，隐约听见链条解开的声音。他的大拇指和食指掐住忒休斯的乳尖，像华盛顿宣布美国独立那样说道：“这里——也即将会有乳汁的，哥哥。我承诺你。”

“好。我的阿尔忒弥斯。”

忒休斯仰头亲吻纽特的亚当苹果，烙下一个三根肋骨以下才能看见的荒唐誓言。

而等这场激烈的性事结束之后，他们才开始讨论关于戴套的问题。忒休斯的大腿在打抖，他扶着纽特的手臂，甚至没有力气穿上自己的裤子，身上的衣服也变得破破烂烂，他感受到白浊色的液体正被排出他的小穴，顺着大腿根部往下滑。不过，他倒显得不是特别在意，慵懒地靠在纽特身上，说道：“或许你该跟我解释一下春梦的事情。”

纽特捞着湿漉漉的忒休斯，实际上，他的身上也大汗淋漓。但他不介意，纽特很少拥抱忒休斯，可他想，现在，他该给他的哥哥一个久违的拥抱。“我会将一切的一切娓娓道来，倾囊相解，但现在能不能就让我这样抱着你。一下——一下就好了。”纽特喃喃道。

忒休斯什么都没说，什么也都不必说，只是轻轻地揉着纽特的疏松、柔软的头发。

像以前一样，像现在一样。

-END-


End file.
